


Memorias

by Leiram



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que Lisanna conoció a Lucy fue en Edolas. La segunda vez que la conoció fue en Earthland. Lisanna piensa en Natsu, Lucy y la relación que ambos comparten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorias

**Author's Note:**

> **Personajes:** Lisanna Strauss, menciones de Natsu, Lucy y el resto de Fairy Tail.  
>  **Parejas:** Natsu/Lucy, Natsu/Lisanna no correspondido.  
>  **Palabras:** 910  
>  **Advertencias:** Spoilers de todo el arco de Edolas.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

La primera vez que Lisanna conoció a Lucy fue unos meses después de haber llegado a Edolas. Natsu había llegado con ella un día diciendo que quería unirse a Fairy Tail. Todos estaban sorprendidos de como alguien tan tímido como Natsu logró traer a una chica con un carácter tan fuerte. Momentos más tarde, ambos contando su historia, se enterarían de que él la salvó interponiendo su auto entre ella y unos guardias que la estaban persiguiendo porque querían arrestarla por practicar magia. Resulta ser que el gremio anterior al que ella pertenecía, Phantom Lord, ya había sido cerrado pero la muchacha se negaba a dejar la magia atrás. También cabía añadir que Lucy quedó sorprendida ante el cambio de actitud de Natsu luego de salir del auto cuando llegaron al gremio. Lisanna no podía culparla, todavía recordaba su sorpresa al ver la primera vez como Natsu al subirse a un vehículo cambiaba de ser un chico amigable, pacífico y fácilmente intimidado a uno más agresivo y osado. Era un poco como volver a ver a su Natsu.

Unos días más tarde, para la sorpresa de todos Natsu y Lucy decidieron formar un equipo. Al principio estaban algo escépticos, no creyendo que dos personas tan diferentes podrían trabajar bien juntos, pero muy pronto sus pensamientos fueron probados falsos por los dos cuando volvieran varias veces de trabajos exitosos. Lisanna los veía con una sonrisa triste en el mostrador. A pesar de tan corto tiempo ambos habían logrado formar un vínculo profundo que podía verse al instante que se veían. No necesitaban de palabras para entenderse y aquello era algo que todos en el gremio podían ver. Lisanna se preguntaba si en su ausencia en Earthland su Natsu habría conocido también a una Lucy y la habría llevado al gremio también. Si fuera así, ¿cómo sería ella? ¿Su vínculo con Natsu sería igual de fuerte que al de sus contrapartes de Edolas? Aunque no tenía una respuesta para la primera pregunta (aunque podía darse una idea), algo le decía que la segunda llevaba un sí. Porque no importaba cuan inverso fuera todo en Edolas, en el fondo todo era igual. Porque en la personalidad dulce de Mirajane aún podía reconocer su lado rudo y valiente que tanto le recordaba de su querida hermana de Earthland; porque aunque Edolas Elfman no fuera musculoso y gritara todo el tiempo “¡hombre!” tenía la misma gentileza y amor por su familia que su Elfman. Porque aunque fueran de otro mundo Lisanna los quería como si fueran sus propios hermanos y no podía soportar la idea de verlos triste si se enterasen de que ella no era su Lisanna sino la Lisanna de otro mundo que estaba fingiendo ser su hermana. Porque a fin de cuentas quería tanto a Edolas Fairy Tail como a Earthland Fairy Tail. Ellos eran su familia.

Y era por eso que estaba convencida de que si sus vínculos no cambiaron, entonces el vínculo de su Natsu con Earthland Lucy debía ser igual.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La segunda vez que Lisanna conoció a Lucy fue en Earthland. En realidad ya había oído hablar de ella en Edolas por la Lucy de aquel mundo, pero verla igual le provocó sorpresa. Por supuesto que la introducción formal no ocurrió hasta unas horas después de que se reencontrara con sus hermanos, cuando todos lanzaron una fiesta de bienvenida para ella. Fue algo raro al principio ver a una Lucy tan gentil y poco agresiva, pero con rapidez pudo ver a la Lucy que primero había conocido. Ambas eran igual de valientes y honestas, y aunque Lucy Ashley no quería demostrarlo mucho, también era muy dulce; sin contar que Lucy Heartfilia podía llegar a ser igual de agresiva con Natsu aunque sólo pasaba cuando éste último se metía en su departamento sin su permiso. Mirajane le había contado además que cuando Lucy se enojaba de verdad con tan sólo una mirada podía intimidar a Natsu y Grey como lo hacía Erza.

Fue por todo eso que estaba segura que su vínculo con Earthland Lucy sería igual de fuerte que el que tuvo con Edolas Lucy. Y no se equivocó, ambas se hicieron buenas amigas. Tampoco se equivocó en suponer que la relación entre ella y Natsu era igual de profunda.

Dolía verlos juntos, más que en Edolas. Sabía que su oportunidad con Natsu ya había pasado. Creía que sus sentimientos por él ya habían sido superados en Edolas, que lo quería pero sólo como un buen y gran amigo, pero debió estar equivocada todo este tiempo porque sino, ¿qué explicación había para el dolor que sentía en su corazón?

–Lisanna –la llamó su hermana. Era de noche y las dos estaban solas en Fairy Tail. Ya todos se habían ido, incluido Master quien le había dejado las llaves a Mirajane para que cerrara el gremio y Elfman que se ofreció a acompañar a Evergreen a su dormitorio después de que ésta tomara demás y no pudiera caminar bien.

Lisanna dejó el trapo que estaba usando para limpiar una mesa para darse vuelta y ver a su hermana. Tenía los brazos extendidos y una mirada gentil. Fue ahí cuando lo entendió. Porque Mira se había dado cuenta, porque ella la comprendía y veía su dolor, y porque Mira era su hermana después de todo, siempre pudo leerla a la perfección. Ya no aguantándolo más corrió a sus brazos y se echó a llorar, dejándose abrazar por sus cálidos brazos.

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fic de Fairy Tail que hago, ¡espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
